


Camping

by Elvhenan



Series: Pavellan Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Camping, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#49. "Well, this is awkward..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

"Well, _this_ is awkward," Dorian says with a chuckle.

"Are you going to stand there laughing or help me?" Mahanon's voice is muffled beneath layers of thick tent cloth.

"A Dalish elf who can't manage to set up a tent himself. Don't think I'll let you live this one down, amatus."

"We live in aravels, not tents! And the damned fennec knocked the tent poles down on me."

" _You_ insisted on keeping it as a pet."

"I've changed my mind. Now help me get out of this or you'll be sleeping outside on the ground for the next _week_. Alone."


End file.
